Deadly Summer
by Apple.Dash20
Summary: A new girl moves to Canterlot and shes not exactly who she says she is. can Shinning Armor make it through the summer with his life? loosely based off a Canterlot wedding pt 1&2


~Intro~

What would you do if faced with death? How would you save not only your own life, but the lives of your family? For me the answer was always the same, "What are you on?", but after the summer of 12' I now know what I would do. Listen to my story and tell me, what would you do?

~Beginning of summer 2012~

"Shinning Armor!," a beautiful blue eyed girl calls from across the school yard, "Hey, Shinning, what are your plans this summer?"

Luna is her name she is absolutely beautiful, she has bright blue eyes and stunning purple hair.

"Not sure yet, Luna," I say hugging her. "It's not fair you and Calestia get to go to Manehatten and I have to stay here."

"Sorry Shinning Armor you know how it is." Celestia says coming up behind me.

"Yeah you get to be in the big city and I get…"

"To stay in the Canterlot?" Luna says cutting me off.

I don't mind Canterlot it's a quiet and full of really nice ponies. Nothing ever happens here. The worst that has ever happened here was a couple of kids robbing the local convince store.

Late that day at home I asked my mom what we were going to do over the summer. She said that she had to go on a business trip for a few weeks and that she didn't care what I did as long as I took care of my little sister Twilight. Not helpful. I feel asleep that night thinking about what this summer may bring.

~4 days later~

My summer isn't going as I had planned. Two days ago someone moved in next door. I went over and introduced myself and Twilight like my mother would have done. She's about nineteen or twenty. She said her name was Cadence and she had just moved from the city. I told her if she needed anything just to drop by. She asked if I smoked. I lied and said no, truth is I do my mother would flip if she found out so I lied.

The next day I was caught red handed cigarette in hand, Cadence said she wouldn't tell my mom if I agreed to help her move in. How could I say no?

~3 Weeks into summer~

Cadence and I finished unpacking her things yesterday. There was one box she wouldn't let me see. It was marked Crysalis . When I asked Luna about it she said that it was none of my business. I took that as a "I crossed a line moment" so I left.

For the rest of the day I sat in my house all alone, nothing to do but watch the clock tick on and on, 'cause it's not like there's anything on T. V.. I thought to myself I wonder if this is what house arrest feels like?

The next few days were pretty much the same. Sitting inside while all my friends are off on family vacations my mom on business and dad well he hasn't been around since I was four and my sister down in Ponyville with her new friends.

~1 week later~

Mom got home yesterday and nothing changed, except now I have better food. I introduced my mom to Cadence and she seemed very pleased that I helped her that she invited her to dinner that night.

"So, Cadence, where did you move from?" Mom asked setting the table.

"I actually moved back," She says looking over the food. "I grow up here. I was away at school."

"Why did you back? If I were you I would have never come back." I say not thinking.

"Shinning!" Mom yells at me. I just shrink down into my chair.

"No, it's okay I never planned on coming back to this town," Cadence says looking over at me, "If I may say you are an amazing cook…"

"Twilight Velvet."

"Twilight Velvet. This is by far the best meal I've had since I moved in."

What a kiss up, I think to myself.

After dinner Cadence helps my mom clean up the mess from dinner. Then she heads home.

~Days later~

I was watching T.V. when a news bulletin came on the news anchor had a wanted poster behind his head.

"Four weeks ago a man broke free from a high security prison she goes by the name of Crysalis where she was doing time for the murders of 12 men in and around the Northern Fillie Delphia area. If you have seen this woman please contact the police."

The picture they had up looked like an older woman. She had dark skin and blue hair and glowing green eyes.

~later that night~

I couldn't stop thinking about the news cast from earlier and about the box in Cadence's house marked Crysalis. Could it be that Cadence was actually Crysalis and that she only moved to Canterlot, because she's running from the police? What would you do if you were me?

~Next day~

I decided that instead of assuming things, because you know what they say about assuming, so I decided to go straight to Cadence and ask her about it.

When I got to his house the door was already open.

I down into the basement and look for the box, and just when I find it and open it I hear the door slam shut. I jump and freeze. I look into the box and see a notebook marked Crysalis. I grab it and shove it in my jacket. I look around for a quick exit and I see a small window. Score! I go over and shimmy my way out and run back to my house.

~that night~

After I got home I kind of just left the notebook on my desk. I couldn't find the courage to open it. Just open it you scared little bitch. "No!" I say out loud.

"Stop talking to yourself, Armor." My mom yells from her room.

"Sorry I was listening to a movie on my IPod." I say quickly.

"Fine just keep it down."

"Okay, Mom."

I sit down at my desk, notebook staring straight at me. I decide to open it even though I know it's the wrong thing to do.

I open the cover and there's a picture taped on the inside. It's a picture of a boy probably around 14 or 15. The first page has the boys' name written on the first line in big letters. As I read down it's a description of this boy and how he was killed. I flip through the pages and they're filled with pictures of boys and extremely detailed descriptions of their deaths.

I drop the book and stand up in total shock on the last page is my picture and a description of me and how she plans on killing me.

"What is going on in here, Shinning Armor?" my mom asks opening the door.

"Nothing," I say picking up the notebook off the floor and putting it in my school bag. "I was just working on an English assignment."

"During the summer?"

"Yeah, um, it's the summer reading thing I was just working on part of it."

"Okay? Well I'm glad you're going to make an effort this year."

"Not like I have anything else to do." I say. My mom just rolls her eyes and laughs.

After she leaves I take the notebook out of my bag and put it under my bed and turn of my light.

~Next day~

That night I dreamt of my own death, I woke up in a cold sweat. I want down stairs and found a note on the fridge from my mom.

'Got called on a business trip. See you in 4 days. Love, Mom.'

"Great, now what do I do?" I ask myself "There's a phycho killer living next door and my mother chose to go on a fuckin' business trip."

I didn't do anything for the whole day. I wasn't sure what to do. I mean if I call the cops and she gets arrested and gets away again she'd know it was me and then she'd come after me, but if I don't call the cops she could kill me. So either way I die, great.

~Two days later~

Moms trip got extended by 6 days and so far Cadence has called here a total of 15 times looking for some weed. I answered once and told her I was out. I guess she didn't believe me cause she kept calling.

I thought about telling my mom about everything and decided against it. Not sure why, but I did.

~Next day~

I woke up to the phone ringing and because I was half asleep I answered. It was Cadence and because I was still sleeping I told her I'd go over and smoke with her.

Stupid!

At Cadence's she offered me something some drink. All I remember was it was strong. The rest of the night was a blur. I remember smoking and drinking and that's about it and I must have said something while I was drunk and high because when I came to the next day I was tied up to a wooden post in Cadence's basement.

"So you thought you could just break into my house, go through my shit, and steal from me?" Cadence says

"Cadence, what's going on?" I ask dazed

"What's going on is you're going to die," she says with a smile "A slow painful death."

"Cadence, we're buds." I say trying to distract her.

She steps closer "Stop calling me Cadence! My name is Crysalis." She smiles then pulls out a switch blade. "You're a cool kid Armor," She steps away into the shadows "I'd hate for you to die."

"Then don't kill me." I say stupidly. The whole time we've been talking I've been moving my hands in an attempt to free myself.

"Sorry little dude, but I can't let you live." She steps back into the light and she's aged about five years and she looks exactly like the picture on the T.V., she goes to slash me on the head but I stop her and knock the blade from her hand. "Look who thinks he's smart." Crysalis says shoving me to the floor.

She runs for the blade and I take that as my chance to get the hell out of there. I get half way up the stairs when I hear Crysalis yell "You little bitch!" That made me run faster. I ran it to a guest room and hid under the bed. I could hear her walking around.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." She was saying in a singing voice. "I know you're here Armor. There's no where you can go from here."

I don't move. My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. I forgot I even had it. I take it out and see I have a text from Luna she tells me she's home early and to come over. I text back 911, and then say My neighbor wants to kill me.

Luna and I have this thing where if one of us puts 911 at the beginning of a text it means trouble. The next text I got was I'm on my way don't move…cops have been called.

I sigh in relief which was a stupid thing to do because Crysalis heard me. She grabbed my ankles and yanks me out from under the bed. I drop my phone under the bed. Crysalis puts her hand on my throat and takes the blade in the other and stabs me in the side. I gasp for air and try to scream. She stabs me again this time in the leg. She releases me and puts the blade to my throat.

"Say one word and I will slit your throat." She says, I nod and she grabs me by the hair and pulls me to my feet. I bit my lip in pain.

She walks me to the basement stairs and tosses me down them. That's the last thing I remember, I must have hit my head and blacked out.

~4 months later~

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is a bright white light. My first thought is I'm dead. Then I hear my Moms voice saying my name.

"Mom?" I say faintly

"Shinning Armor, baby I'm right here." She says to me

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, Sweetie, you've been in a coma for four months."

"What?"

"You were attacked." She says "Now that your awake you can go home and you can go back to school but only if you're up to it."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Sweet heart?"

"What's going to happen to Crysalis?"

"She's been put to death."

I smiled at her response and closed my eyes.

It's been ten years since that summer and not a day goes by where I don't thank God for my life and for giving me such a good friend, because if it hadn't been for Luna I probably not have lived. And after all these years Luna is still my best friend.

Years later I meet a beautiful girl named Mi Amore Cadenza. She looked like the girl Crysalis was impersonating. She told me they called her Cadence. I didn't care though Crysalis was dead and I was free to go through life as I pleased. Cadence and I fell in love and we are getting married in a just a few months.

~The End~


End file.
